


Tears of an Angel

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда неизвестный вирус убивает дорогого человека, а ты ничем не можешь помочь.<br/>Inspired by RyanDan - Tears Of An Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of an Angel

Она гладит меня по щеке ослабшей рукой, такая умиротворенно спокойная, будто это я лежу в больнице смертельно больной, а она пытается меня уверить, что я поправлюсь. Только Ева не поправится. Сейчас она уже не чувствует чужих эмоций. Она не знает, что её не могут вылечить.

Когда она спит, я брожу по палате от стены до стены. Медсестра каждый день пытается отправить меня домой, чтобы я выспался — мол, выгляжу хуже пациентки. Я не хочу уходить. Я не знаю, сколько времени осталось, и не хочу терять ни минуты.

Все началось месяц назад, после очередного повсеместного появления метки «Дома Скорби». Какой-то вирус поражал всех без разбора, и сильнейшие светлые маги так и не смогли придумать, как исцелить заразившихся. Сначала они лишились магического потенциала, потом врожденных способностей...

Ева помогла мне год назад, а я сейчас не могу ничего для нее сделать. Только держать за руку и ободряюще улыбаться, хотя с каждой такой улыбкой сердце мое все сильнее сжимается.

 

Я никогда не забуду, как по ее щекам катились слезы, как она дрожала, но молчала и продолжала улыбаться, стремясь меня приободрить. И без способностей к эмпатии я чувствовал, как ей больно умирать. Ее последний вздох, ее последний взгляд...

Больше у меня ничего не осталось.


End file.
